


Moca...?

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's a surprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Moca and Ran are having a sleepover at Ran's house, and Moca won't shut up.





	Moca...?

**Author's Note:**

> imbadatmocaran and i need a better title than this

Moca is sleeping over at Ran’s house. It’s nearly 2 am and Ran cannot get a wink of sleep because  _ someone  _ keeps  _ mumbling creepily _ . 

Ran turned around on her bed so her back was facing the wall.

“Moca, can you shut the he-” but she paused, realizing that Moca was asleep. Or was she? Ran poked Moca’s cheeks and Moca’s mouth opened slightly, drool coming out.

“Oh ew, Moca!” Ran quickly grabbed a tissue and gently wiped the drool off. Moca was definitely asleep. Ran continued to watch Moca, and Moca started to mumble again.

“Ran~... let’s get this breaaad…” and Ran sighed. She was hoping that Moca was talking about her, but not everything can happen as one wishes.

“Hehe… Ran you’re…  cute .” but Moca turned around, making Ran angry since she couldn't hear what Moca said.

“Mocaaa, what did you say I am?” She leaned over Moca, trying her best to listen. She tilted her head a bit so her ear was facing Moca and she waited for an answer. When she didn't get any, she turned back to see Moca grinning at her. 

“Ah! Moca!” Ran screamed. Her arm slipped off the bed and she fell on the floor with a solid  _ thud _ . Moca snickered as Ran stood up and climbed back on the bed.

“How cute…~ What was going through Ran’s mind when she was on top of me? How scary~. Moca-chan is too young!” and Ran’s face flushed red in the darkness.

“I-it was nothing!! You were just… mumbling things about me and I wanted to know what you said…” she confessed. Moca turned around and stared at Ran, whose back was facing her, and then leaned in to give a hug, which was pretty awkward, since they're lying on the bed. “I said you’re cute,” she whispered, her breaths crawling onto Ran’s neck. Ran felt shivers creep through her body. She whipped around and Moca was grinning. 

“O-oh… thank you…” and she turned back around and Moca cuddled Ran for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hehe


End file.
